Mumie
[[Datei:12_Mummy.jpg|thumb|300px|'Mumie']]Als Mumie bezeichnet man die Überreste von tierischen oder menschlichen Körpern, die durch physikalische oder chemische Gegebenheiten vor natürlichen, gemeinhin unter dem Begriff Verwesung zusammengefassten Prozessen des Zerfalls geschützt und in ihrer allgemeinen Form erhalten sind. Der Begriff Mumie Die Bezeichnung Mumie leitet sich vom persischen Wort mumia ab (neupers. موم / mūm), was Bitumen, Erdpech bedeutet. Im Alten Ägypten wurde der Begriff Mumia namensgebend, da bei den altägyptischen Mumien zumeist die schwärzlich-harzigen Substanzen verwendet wurden; Bitumen fand erst in griechisch-römischer Zeit Anwendung. Archäologisch ist die Definition von Mumie schwierig, da ursprünglich nur ägyptische Leichen als Mumien bezeichnet wurden. Für Funde bei indigenen Völkern Südamerikas (z. B. Paracas-Kultur oder aus der Nazca-Kultur) hat sich ebenfalls der Begriff "Mumie" etabliert. Der Begriff Mumie ist für die archäologische Wissenschaft nicht verbindlich definiert. Meist wird der Begriff in Deutschland vermieden, da er zu sehr mit ägyptischen Funden in Verbindung gebracht wird. Arten von Mumien Natürliche Mumien Bei salzhaltigem Boden entsteht eine natürliche Mumifizierung (Mumifikation) in trockenen und heißen Gegenden. In diesen Gegenden entstand der Brauch des Mumifizierens. Natürliche Mumien werden durch verschiedene Vorgänge erzeugt: * Lagerung in Höhlungen innerhalt saugfähigen Gesteins * Trockenheit des Bodens am Begräbnisort * Einfrieren der Leichname an einem sehr kalten Ort * Kalter austrocknender Luftzug * Mineralische Bestandteile des Bodens * Chemische Bedingungen Künstliche Mumien Künstliche Mumien wurden je nach Kultur durch besondere Haltbarmachung erzeugt. 'Ägypten' thumb|left|180px|Eine ägyptische MumieDie Mumifizierung im Alten Ägypten (auch Einbalsamierung, Mumifikation) wurde angewendet um den menschlichen oder tierischen Körper vor dem Zerfall zu schützen. Der Vorgang diente ursprünglich dem Erhalt des Körpers vom verstorbenen König (Pharao) als vergöttlichtes Abbild in Verbindung seiner mit dem Himmelsaufstieg erfolgenden Wiedergeburt. Die so hergestellte Mumie repräsentierte als Ach den König, später den zu Osiris gewordenen König, der als Sohn von Nut im Sarkophag, ihrem Mutterschoß, in die Götterwelt übertrat. Im weiteren Verlauf der altägyptischen Geschichte änderte sich die mythologische Ausrichtung. Mit der Einführung des Totenbuches im Neuen Reich hatte auch der normale Ägypter die Möglichkeit, durch die Mumifizierung im Gefolge des verstorbenen Königs den Achu anzugehören. Der Ablauf der Mumifizierung wird vom griechischen Schriftsteller Herodot in dessen zweitem Buch der Historien ausführlich beschrieben: * Erste Waschung der Leiche * Entfernung des Gehirns durch die Nasenlöcher * Eingießen von Salböl in den Schädel * Entfernung der Eingeweide * Zweite Waschung der Leiche * Entwässerung der Leiche und der Eingeweide durch Natron (35–40 Tage) * Dritte Waschung der Leiche * Salbung der Leiche und der Organe nach der Entwässerung * Ausstopfung der Körperhöhlen * Besondere Behandlung bestimmter Körperteile (z. B. Nägel) * Verschluss des Einschnitts * Letzte Vorbereitungen vor dem Bandagieren * Bandagierung der Mumie (15 Tage) Die entnommenen Organe wurden in speziellen Krügen, den sogenannten Kanopen, aufbewahrt. Nicht nur beim Menschen wurde die Einbalsamierung durchgeführt, sondern auch bei Tieren, besonders Katzen, Krokodile, Hunde, Falken, Skarabäen, Spitzmäuse und Schlangen, die als Verkörperungen von Gottheiten angesehen wurden. Besonders hervorzuheben ist hier der Apis-Stier, der mumifiziert in einer eigenen Grabstätte, dem Serapeum in Sakkara, beigesetzt wurde. Als die Römer Ägypten eroberten, übernahmen sie den Brauch der Mumifizierung. 'Europa' thumb|240px|Künstlerische Darstellung einer Mumifizierung im alten Ägypten1921 wurde das sogenannte Mädchen von Egtved in Dänemark gefunden. Der Fund stammt aus der älteren Bronzezeit, etwa 1400 v. Chr. Das Mädchen lag in einem großen Eichensarg. Durch Untersuchungen der Zähne wurde ihr Alter auf 16 bis 18 Jahre geschätzt. Das sog. Egtved Pigen ist nur in Weichteilen und Zähnen erhalten. 1935 wurde die gut erhaltene in einem Eichensarg liegende Frau von Skrydstrup in der Nähe von Skrydstrup, in Jütland (Dänemark) gefunden. Der Fund war für die Rekonstruktion der Frauentracht dieser Zeit und Region von Bedeutung. In neuerer Zeit mit den Mitteln der fortgeschrittenen Chemie würde man, wenn darauf Wert gelegt würde, ebenso vollkommene Mumien erzeugen können wie im alten Ägypten, wie unter anderem Brunetti in Padua mit seinen künstlich versteinerten Leichen bewiesen hat. Harrison in England hat nach ägyptischer Methode einen Leichnam konserviert. Die vielleicht prominenteste künstliche Mumie der Moderne ist der Leichnam Lenins, welcher nach seinem Tod 1924 im Lenin-Mausoleum in Moskau aufgebahrt wurde und dessen durch chemische Prozesse haltbar gemachte Leiche bis heute der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich ist. 'Kanarische Inseln' Die Guanchen (Ureinwohner der Kanarischen Inseln) verstanden sich auf die künstliche Erhaltung; ihre Mumien sind in Ziegenfelle eingenäht und gut erhalten. Der Leichnam wurde xaxo genannt. Sie sind heute im Museo de la Naturaleza y el Hombre in Santa Cruz de Tenerife und im Museo Canario in Las Palmas de Gran Canaria zu besichtigen. 'Mittel- und Südamerika' In Paracas zur Zeit der Cavernen-Kultur wurden die Verstorbenen in unzählige Lagen dicker Stoffe eingewickelt und auf diese Weise konserviert. Peruanische Mumien finden sich in hockender Stellung, mit beiden Händen das Gesicht verdeckend. Strittig ist die Mumifizierung bei den Chinchorro (Chile): sie entfleischten den Körper, stützten die Knochen mit Stöcken, und überzogen sie mit einer Art Gips. Darauf klebten sie die Haut und bestrichen sie schwarz. Dies bedeutet, dass ca. 80% des ursprünglichen organischen Materials nicht erhalten war bzw. beachtet wurde. 'Asien' Bei birmanischen Priestern besteht die Sitte der Einbalsamierung, welche meistens mit dem Glauben an ein Wiederaufleben der toten Körper zusammenhängt. Im mittelalterlichen Japan unter den Fujiwara-Herrschern oder bei den buddhistischen Mönchen wurde die (Selbst-)Mumifizierung weniger erfolgreich. Selbstmumifizierung praktizierten auch daoistische Mönche im 5. und 6. Jahrhunderts nach Chr. in China, um Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Dabei wurden körperliche Vorgänge durch Meditationstechniken zu kontrollieren gelernt und die Ernährung umgestellt. Den Tod führten die Mönche dann herbei, indem sie durch das Trinken von Lackbaumsaft ihre Verdauungsorgane versiegelten. Die Körper wurden danach durch Dämpfe getrocknet und wiederum mit Lack versiegelt. Die am besten erhaltene Mumie der Welt wurde 1972–1973 in Mawangdui in der zentralchinesischen Provinz Hunan gefunden: die etwa 160 v. Chr. gestorbene Lady von Dai. Ihre Gelenke sind noch weich, eine Blutentnahme ist möglich. Die Mumifizierung wurde jedoch nicht durch Entnahme von Körperteilen oder Austrocknung herbeigeführt und scheint von verschiedenen Faktoren abzuhängen (Bestattung in kühler Erde; mehrere luftdicht abschließende, ineinander verkantete Särge; eine rote Flüssigkeit im Sarg). Sie stammt aus der Han-Dynastie. Mumien in der Kulturgeschichte thumb|200px|Kostümmodell für eine untote MumieMumienbestandteile wurden wohl bereits im Altertum zu medizinischen Zwecken benutzt, wobei jedoch zum Teil eine sprachliche Verwechslung mit dem ebenfalls verwendeten Naturstoff Mumijo anzunehmen ist. *Im Heilsystem des Paracelsus und seiner Nachfolger spielten neue Mumien, die man aus den Körpern von Gehenkten wie denjenigen lebender Menschen bereitete, eine große Rolle, ebenso im Volksglauben über Hexen, indem man durch Benutzung derselben den Lebenden schaden zu können glaubte. Daher die noch heute im Volk lebendige Vorsicht, Haare und Nägelabschnitte zu verbrennen, damit sie nicht in böse Hände fallen können. *Mumia, zu Pulver zermahlene sterbliche Überreste Mumifizierter, wurde bis in das 20. Jahrhundert als Heilmittel vertrieben. Es fand ab dem 16. Jahrhundert auch als farbschönes Braun-Pigment Verwendung. Seit dem 12. Jahrhundert wurden echte oder gefälschte Mumien aus Ägypten nach Europa importiert und im ganzen Mittelmeerraum gehandelt. In der Renaissance wurden viele Mumien exportiert. Da wahre Mumien teuer waren, begann der Handel mit Fälschungen. In heutigen Museen wurden bisher etwa 40 gefälschte Mumien entdeckt. Die ägyptischen Mumien wurden, besonders im England des 19. Jahrhunderts, häufig vor Publikum auf sogenannten Mumienpartys ausgewickelt. Aus dieser Zeit ist zum ersten Mal der Begriff Ägyptomanie (Ausprägung der Begeisterung für alles Altägyptische) bekannt. Vorher wurden sie auch oft als Brennmaterial benutzt. Im November 2000 wurde im pakistanischen Quetta eine Mumie beschlagnahmt, die später als Persische Mumie bekannt wurde. Es handelte sich um eine angebliche Tochter des achämenidischen Königs Xerxes I., die in ägyptischer Technik mumifiziert und mit zum Teil beschrifteten goldenen Schmuckstücken ausgestattet worden war. Nach ersten Zweifeln aufgrund von Merkwürdigkeiten bei der Mumifizierungstechnik sowie Schreibfehlern in den Inschriften wurde schließlich durch eine Radiokarbondatierung bestätigt, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um eine erst 1996 verstorbene, wahrscheinlich ermordete, junge Frau gehandelt hat. Ob es sich um eine gestohlene Leiche gehandelt hat, oder die Frau direkt für die Herstellung der Mumie ermordet wurde, blieb unklar. Die Diepholzer Mumie wurde Ende Juli 2013 bei Renovierungsarbeiten auf einem Dachboden im niedersächsischen Diepholz gefunden und löste in den folgenden Monaten ein deutschlandweites Medieninteresse aus. Während ihr Sarkophag und die Beigaben bereits kurz nach der Entdeckung als moderne, wohl um 1950 entstandene ägyptisierende Stücke identifiziert werden konnten, war zunächst unklar, ob die Mumie selbst altägyptischen Ursprungs war oder ob es sich um eine moderne Fälschung handelte. Ende September wurde die Mumie geöffnet, wobei sich der vermeintliche Leichnam als präpariertes Plastikskelett entpuppte, das allerdings mit einem echten menschlichen Schädel kombiniert war. Mumien in der Populärkultur Jane C. Loudon (1807-1858) löste mit ihrem Roman The Mummy! (Die Mumie) von 1827 eine ganze Reihe von Mumien-Romanen aus, die zur Vorlage von Verfilmungen wurden. Weitere Autoren, die über Mumien schrieben sind unter anderen Edgar Allan Poe, Arthur Conan Doyle, Bram Stoker und Anne Rice. Eine Auswahl an Filmen, die Mumien als Untote thematisieren: * Die Mumie (The Mummy, 1932) mit Boris Karloff in der Titelrolle. Die Mumie wurde dadurch zu einem populären Filmmonster der Universal Studios. * Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy (1955) * The Mummy (1959) mit Christopher Lee in der Titelrolle * Blood from the Mummy's Tomb (1971), nach einer Vorlage von Bram Stoker * The Monster Squad (1987) * Die Mumie (1999), Remake des Films von 1932, mit einer Fortsetzung The Mummy Returns (2001). * Mumie (2017), ein Reboot der Filmreihe rund um den 1932 erschienenen Film Mumien in TMNT 'Mirage Comics' *Im Non-Kanon Comic "Egyptian Adventure" begegnen die Turtles einer Reihe von mummifizierten Grabwächtern unter der Herrschaft des untoten altägyptischen Prinzen Aunkamen. 'Archie Comics' *In den Archie Comics ist die Universal Studios-Mumie eine der Teilkomponenten für die Entstehung der Figur Monsterex. Animationsserie (2012) *Eine Mumie erscheint als ein Verbündeter von Savanti Romero in der 2012 Animationsserie."The Curse of Savanti Romero", "The Crypt of Dracula", "The Frankenstein Experiment" und "Monsters Among Us!" Spielzeug *1993 kam eine Turtles-Actionfigur heraus, die Raphael als Die Mumie (basierend auf dem Film von 1932) darstellt. Diese Figur war Teil eines Hommage-Projekts an klassische Gruselfilme, mit dem Titel Universal Studios Monsters. Siehe auch Archie Comics *Monsterex 2012 Serie * Savanti Romero *die Mumie (2012) Spielzeug *''Universal Studios Monsters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Quellenverzeichnis * Wikipedia: Mumie (englisch und deutsch) * [https://www.welt.de/geschichte/article152189008/Warum-uns-diese-Mumien-so-faszinieren.html Welt: Warum uns diese Mumien so faszinieren] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Triviales Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Untote Kategorie:Mythologische Wesen Kategorie:Magische Wesen